Secret Crush
by Caeil Malfoy
Summary: Hermione has a secret crush. the only problem is the dark hair beauty he's currently dating.
1. Chapter 1

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. THOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO OWN DRACO! REVIEW'S WOULD BE GREAT!!

When McGonagall announced that there would be an end of the year Beach Bash, she thought that it was a brillant idea. A perfect opportunity to promote House unity, even the Slytherins didn't object. Not that anyone would listen, considering the defeat of Voldemort over the previous summer. Many of his follower's were sent to Azkaban, unfortunately the Malfoy's, Parkinson's, and the Zabini's were amongst the Purebloods who bore no mark. Therefore in the Ministry's eyes, they were innocent of any crimes. Many of the Order members were outraged upon learning that none would serve time. She herself was enraged since she knew that Malfoy Senior did have that mark back in her fifth year. Her internal musing were cut short when someone sat down on the bench next to her. Glancing over she saw that it was her best friend, Ginny who was looking way to happy.

"We need to go shopping."

Shopping with Ginny was an all day event, something she'll avoid at all costs.

"For what Gin?"

Ginny's jaw dropped open slightly before she recovered.

"For the perfect swimming suit 'Mione!"

She waved her hand dismissively at the idea.

"I've already got one Ginny, you know that."

Ginny rested a hand upon one of her own and slightly patted it.

"Hermione, as your best friend. I cannot let you wear that hideous one piece to the Beach Bash."

She opened her mouth to protest but got cut off.

"Besides, you want to look hot for tall, pale, and handsome don't you?"

She knew that telling Ginny her secret crush would come back and bite her in the ass.

"Gin-"

"No Hermione, you need to step up you game if you want to catch his eye."

Just than, the guy in question came strolling through the open doors. his silver eyes swept quickly around the room before he crossed the room to sit down next to Blaise Zabini.

"Gin, I'll be fine."

Ginny opened her mouth to speak but there was movement in the doorway again. This time revealing the two most popular girls in school. Pansy Parkinson, a girl who (in her opinion) resembled a pug. Her cropped dark brown hair was just reaching her chin. She was only popular because of two reasons. One, she had a lot of money. The second reason was the girl walking beside her. Victoria Spellman, a transfer student from Salem Insitute of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Long wavy jet black hair that looks purple if the light hits it just right, dark blue eyes, perfectly straight teeth, and a body that many girls here in school were envious of. Victoria walked like she owned the place, must be a Pureblood thing. Hermione noticed that Ron stopped eating the chicken leg to watch Victoria. Her own eyes narrowed as she followed Ron's line of sight to Victoria's ass. She watched as Parkinson gave Zabini a kiss on the cheek, wait wasn't she with Malfoy? Spellman sat down on the opposite side so her back was facing the Griffindor table.

"So what about that shopping trip?"

she looked at Ginny and nodded her agreement. Ginny was right, she would have to step up her game if she was going to compete with girls like Victoria Spellman. Dinner was over too soon and thanks to her luck, both her and Ginny were walking behind Parkinson and Spellman.

"It's unforunate that the Griffindors have to attend the Bash. I hear that none know how to party."

Spellman gave a small shrug with her right slender shoulder.

"The Griffindor's don't matter to me Pansy."

The two girls were silent before Parkinson spoke again.

"I wonder if the bookworm even knows what a bathing suit is?"

"Her defintion probably would be something her grandmother would wear."

Both girls laughed and Hermione stopped dead in the middle of the hallway. Ginny stopped a few paces ahead before facing her. something her grandmother would wear her ass!

"Hermione?"

She looked up at Ginny.

"What time did you say we were leaving in the morning Gin?"

"Nine."

"Make it eight."

Ginny nodded and than the two girls continued their way back to the Griffindor Common Room. Soon enough morning came and they were on their way to Hogsmeade. They spent several hours in numerous different stores until Hermione found the perfect suit. It was a black tankini. The top came to just aboce her belly button and the skirt was about mid thigh, much shorter than her school skirt's. The suit had two deep purple streaks running down one side. Ginny, even though she was pushing for a bikini, even approved of it. Satisfied, they exited the clothing store and headed towards the Three Broomsticks to have something to drink when a store caught her eye.

"I'll catch up Gin."

That said, Hermione entered the store. Immediately a woman came up to her smiling.

"Good morning Miss, can I help you?"

"Yes, I would like an appointment."

The witch look down at an open notepad before nodding.

"You're in luck. I had a no show. Right this way Miss."

Hermione followed the petite blonde back and sat down on a stool.

"So what exactly are we looking for today?"

"Do whatever you want with it. Just not too short."

Forty-five minutes later she walked out of the salon feeling like a new person. Her hair fell in soft curls to just past her shoulders and brought otu the natural highlights. Her mind was lost in its own thoughts when she ran into someone. She stumbled a few steps before a hand reached out and steadied her. Looking up to say her thanks, she literally froze and her heart began to race. She ran into none other than Draco Malfoy. His gorgeous silver eyes widened for a split second before they narrowed, and his trademark sneer came upon his face.

"So you finally figured out what a hair brush is for Granger?"

"Have a nice day Malfoy."

She smiled at him and walked away, heart still pounding. As she entered the Three Broomsticks, her heart felt heavy. Was blood still so important that he feels the need to insult her constantly? She sat down next to Ginny, not paying any attention to who was nearby. Ginny fussed over her hair for a few minutes. Hermione was just taking a sip of Butterbeer when Malfoy walked in. He scanned the room and his eyes settled upon her. A small smile came upon his face causing her heart to flutter. He came closer still smiling. She paid no attention to Ginny, who was kicking her under the table trying to get her attention. When he was close enough, his smile widened a bit more.

"Hello gorgeous."

Her heart nearly stopped and she sat shocked before recovering.

"H-H-Hey."

He was almost right next to her. Couple more steps. She set down her glass and lifted her head as he walked right passed her. Stunned, she turned in her seat in time to see him kiss the hand of none other than Victoria Spellman. Who was sitting behind Hermione with Zabini and Parkinson. Numbly, Hermione faced forward and quickly finished her drink.

"Gin, I'm not feeling so good. I'm going back to the castle."

Ginny nodded and followed her as she left the tavern. They surprisingly didn't see Harry nor Ron, thankfully. How could she have been so stupid? Who knows how many people saw her. Oh Merlin, what if Draco figured out that she has the biggest crush on him? It would give him new material to torment her with. She knew that Ginny saw the whole thing and thankfully has't said anything yet. They made it to the Common Room with no difficulties. She curled up on her armchair near the fireplace, Ginny disappeared to who knows where. She was in the middle of a book when the protrait slammed open. She turned in her chair, wand ready, as Harry and Ron came in. Actually it would go as Harry came in supporting Ron. Holy Moly, Ron was as red as his hair. Harry led them to a nearby sofa and plopped onto it. She marked her spot in the book, closed it and faced the boys.

"What's the matter with him?"

Harry grinned but shook his head.

"Not my story to tell."

She looked expectantly at Ron who's mouth flapped open and shut like a fish.

"Ron?"

He looked at her, turned even redder, jumped up from the couch and fled the room. Hermione stared after him as he took the stairs two at a time to the dorms. After hearing the door slam she faced Harry.

"Harry?"

Harry shook his head again before standing up himself.

"Have you seen where Ginny went?"

"No, sorry."

"That's alright. I'll go find her."

With that, Harry left Hermione sitting there confused about what went down to one of her best friends. The answer came soon enough when the three of them went down for dinner that night. The Slytherins were laughing throughout the entire dinner while sending looks their way. It was nearing dessert time when Spellman stood up from where she was sitting next to Nott and made her way over to the Griffindor table. Students nearby went silent as she approached. She smiled at Neville and Dean who both blushed.

"Excuse me."

She leaned forward between the two blushing boys before focusing her eyes upon Ron, who once again was the shade of his hair.

"I don't believe you gave me a chance to answer your question Mr. Weasley."

Hermione shot Ron and Harry (he was sitting on Ron's other side) a look before responding on behalf of her speechless friend.

"What question did he ask of you?"

Spellman looked at her.

"He asked me to the Beach Bash."

The Griffindor table went silent for two seconds before the guys shouted their encouragement at Ron.

"I am here to inform Mr. Weasley that I wont be able to attend the Bash with him since I am already going with someone else."

"And that would be who? Mr. Egotistical Ferret?"

Several of her housemates laughed and Spellman locked eyes with Hermione.

"I know your secret Miss Granger."

Hermione paled as Spellman continued.

"I just want to remind you that you stand no chance with him. He is with me and I protect what is mine."

Did this girl actually think that she could beat her? She is the brightest witch of their year, she could outduel this girl with ease.

"You may be the brightest witch of your year but that was before I came here. I have seen your duels Miss Granger and I wasn't impressed."

They continued locking eyes until someone came up beside Spellman and laid a hand upon her shoulder. Without even looking to see who it was, Spellman relaxed as the rest of the table stiffened. She broked eye contact with Spellman and saw that it was Malfoy.

"All done here?"

Spellman gave Hermione one last look before nodding. The two of them walked away and joined up with Parkinson and Zabini. She stopped watching them when she felt several pairs of eyes on her. Looking she saw that Ron and Harry were looking at her curiously.

"What?"

Harry spoke first.

"What did she mean about you standing no chance with him?"

She didnt answer.

"Hermione, who's him?"

"Just a silly crush on a boy. You know how people get with hormones."

Harry laughed.

"That I do. Just a good thing she didn't mean Malfoy. There wouldn't be enough hormones for someone to have a crush on that!!"

Both him and Ron burst out laughing at this. Hermione looked up and saw that Neville was still staring at her.

"What?"

He just shook his head and went back eating. She suddenly had no appetite so excusing herself from the table, she left the Great Hall. Halfway back to the Common Room she was pushed from behind with enough strength to send her flying down to her knees. Quickly turning around she saw that it was Spellman, Parkinson and several other Slytherins girls. Spellman had her wand out and pointed at Hermione.

"Get up Miss Granger."

Hermione slowly did and faced the girls.

"Pull out your wand."

"Why?"

Spellman gave a chuckle before smiling at her.

"Why, we are going to duel."

Hermione closed her eyes and calmed down her breathing.

"Who is your second? Mine of course is Pansy."

"I am."

Ginny stepped forward and took her spot behind Hermione. She gave her a grateful look before facing Spellman.

"So what are the terms and conditions of this duel Victoria?"

"Anything goes but we cannot kill each other. I win, you resigned from your position as Head Girl and name me as your replacement. If you win, I step back as Draco's girlfriend and as Slytherin Queen I'll grant you immunity from all teasing/pranks from Slytherins. Do we have a deal?"

She thought about this for a moment. She worked hard the past six years to get the position of Head Girl. She even gets her own dorm and she shares a common room with the Head Boy. When she won this little duel, the path to Malfoy would be open. There would be no more teasing from the Slytherins, who are very cruel. Finally coming to a conclusion she nodded her head.

"I'll do it."

A cold smile broke upon Spellman's face and Hermione had a nagging thought that the smile looked strangely familiar. She didn't have much time to ponder this thought as a jet of red light came flying at her.


	2. Chapter 2

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, ALTHOUGH I WOULD LOVE TO OWN DRACO!! REVIEWS ARE GREATLY APPRECIATED.

She barely managed to dive out of the way. The red light hit the nearby statue causing it to shatter. Coming out of a roll, she fired the Disarming Spell at Spellman. She returned it with a Body Bind. Hermione lifted up her wand to cast a Protego when another Protego came inbetween them. Not taking her eyes off of Spellman, who looked simply furious at being interrupted. Professor McGonagall came into her view moments later.

"What is the meaning of this?"

Neither of the girls, the two that were dueling nor the ones that were watching, answered the Professor. McGonagall looked over at her and than at Spellman.

"Miss Spellman, I am not sure what they practice over at your school in America but I can garantee you that students dueling here in the corridors is simply unacceptable. As for you Miss Granger, as Head Girl, I expected better from you. You were chosen to set an example for the younger students, and this is what you show them?"

Hermione hung her head for a moment before looking across at Spellman, who was smirking. When McGonagall looked back at her, the smirk vanished and a meek apologetic look replaced it.

"Detention. My classroom, eight o'clock, do not be late. Miss Spellman continued on your way. Twenty five points from Slytherin."

Spellman and the other Slytherin girls turned and walked down the corridor. Right before turning the corner, she shot a look over her shoulder at Hermione. Once she was gone, Hermione looked back up at the Professor.

"Carry on Miss Granger. Don't forget about your detention tonight."

She and Ginny nodded before walking briskly down the corridor and once out of sight they broke into a jog. Quickly they made it to the Griffindor Common Room. Inside, they plopped down onto a sofa and stared at the fire before speaking.

"How did Victoria find out about my secret?"

"It was kinda obvious earlier at the Three Broomsticks when he entered. Anyone who was watching could have seen it."

"Well that sucks."

"'Mione?"

"Yeah Gin?"

"Do you really think that dueling Victoria is the best thing to do?"

Hermione looked at Ginny, who continued staring at the fire.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean, she's the most popular girl in school. The majority of girls hang on everything she does or says. Even if you do win, all she has to do is say one word and you'll have to hide out for weeks. She's also dating Malfoy. Who's to say that he'll even agree to the terms that the two of you set?"

"It's worth a chance Ginny."

Ginny nodded.

"I just don't want to see you get hurt Hermione. You are my best friend."

That said, Ginny stood up and disappeared up the steps toward the girls dorms. She sat there and waited for Harry and Ron to get done eating. She waited for about a half hour when they came in. Spotting her they smiled at her as they sat down nearby.

"Hey 'Mione."

"Harry. Ron. How was the rest of dinner?"

"Good."

Ron went than and started a game of wizard's chest with Dean Thomas. Harry summoned his book bag and pulled out his Charms homework.

"Hermione, could you help me with my Charm's homework?"

She looked at her watch and noted that it was already seven thirty.

"I can only help for a little bit Harry. I've got a detention at eight."

She swore that the Common Room went silent at this.

"You've got a detention? For what?"

"Dueling in the corridor."

Dean laughed before he spoke up.

"Who were you dueling with?"

"Spellman."

Seamus leaned over the sofa and grinned at her.

"So did ya win?"

Hermione shook her head.

"No, we just got started when McGonagall stopped it."

Harry smiled.

"At least detention won't be so bad."

She gave him a look like he was crazy.

"How?"

"Snape could have been the one to stop you!" yelled Ron.

She looked over at Ron, who looked way too happy to hear that she got a detention all on her own.

"Well since you guys are all getting to much of a kick out of this, I'll see you tomorrow."

Standing up she made her way to the protrait and was just about to leave when Harry spoke up again.

"Will you be coming back tonight 'Mione?"

"No, I think I'll stay in my own dorm for the night. See you guys later."

The protrait swung shut behind her as she made her way down the Professor McGonagall's classroom. She arrived there ten minutes to eight and took a seat near the front. Spellman showed up five minutes later. She pulled the seat away from a desk several spots away from where Hermione sat and sat down. She saw Hermione staring at her and glared.

"Can I help you?"

Hermione looked away and watched the two lemurs chase eachother around in their cage. Professor appeared promptly at eight and stared at the two students.

"Good evening. The two of you will be writing lines."

Spellman raised her hand, and McGonagall nodded at her.

"How many would you like Professor?"

"Just keep writing until the end of you detention at eleven."

Spellman just stared at her shocked. McGonagall flicked her wand and parchment and a quill appeared in front of the two students. Hermione grabbed hers and started writing. Moments later Spellman did the same. McGonagall sat down at her desk and graded essays. This continued for two hours when McGonagall stood up.

"I'm going to bed. I trust you two to finish up and leave at eleven."

Both the students nodded and the Professor left. Once she was gone, Spellman leaned back in her chair and set down the quill.

"You do know that you wouldn't have won Miss Granger."

Not even bothering to look up from her parchment, she responded.

"You don't know that Spellman."

Scilence reigned for another twenty minutes until footsteps were heard heading this way. She turned in her seat as Malfoy appeared in the doorway.

"Almost done??"

Spellman didn't even look down at her parchment when she stood up.

"Detention isn't done for another forty minutes."

She recieved a cold look from both of the Slytherins, but Spellman laughed at her.

"Must you always be a goody two shoes Miss Granger?"

That being said, the two of them were gone. She wasn't always a goody two shoes, she tried a cigerette over the summer and even had a shot of vodka with some of her muggle friends. Annoyed with the comment, she left detention ten minutes early and went into the Head's Common Room. It was located up on the third floor behind a painting of a little girl in a field of daisies. The Common Room had two couches located near a huge fireplace, their own small kitchen which hasn't been used this year, seperate bedrooms with two different staircases leading up to them. Thankfully, they also had seperate bathrooms. She grabbed her favorite book, _Hogwarts: A History_ and sat down upon one of the couches to read. She was just getting onto chapter four when the Common Room door slammed open and Malfoy stumbled in. Jumping from her spot on the sofa she watched as he fell into the nearby wall. She nearly burst out laughed when she realized that he was drunk. His red shot eyes spotted her and he seemed to focus on her.

"I bet you sho proud of yerself, Grange."

Yup, he was definately drunk. She watched amused as he wobbled his way across the room and stood wavering several feet from where she was.

"And what should I be proud of Malfoy?"

He stared at her for a moment.

"Youv goten what you want."

She raised an eyebrow.

"And what's that?"

He didn't answer but instead leaned forward and kissed her.


	3. Chapter 3

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Hermione laid in bed the next morning running a finger lightly over her lips, thinking about the previous evening. They kissed for a bit until Malfoy pulled her down onto the couch where he promptly passed out. She conjured a pillow and blanket for him before making her way to her own room. Since she knew that he was drunk, did any of it mean anything to him? And if so, what about Spellman? Not wanting to ponder these thoughts anymore, she threw the covers off of her and got dressed in jeans and a sweatshirt. It may be the beginning of October but it was getting pretty chilly. Walking down the stairs to the Common Room, she noticed that the couch was now empty with no sight of the blanket or pillow. Quickly she glanced up towards Malfoy's door which was closed. He must have gotten up sometime during the night and went to his own room. As much as she wanted to talk to him, she left the room and went down to the Great Hall for breakfast. Much to her shock both Harry and Ron were already there. Although Ron looked half dead with his head barely supported on his hand while the other played with his oatmeal. Harry looked better, barely. Sitting across from them, she grabbed herself a bagel and started spreading strawberry flavored cream cheese.

"I'm surprised to see you two up this early."

Ron grunted his response, so she wanted for Harry to respond.

"You would be up this early too if you slept in the same room as Dean after a party."

She looked up at Harry with shock.

"You had a party and didn't even bother to invite me?"

"You never come to any anyways Hermione."

Well thats true. Time to start living a little, but not too much that her grades would be affected.

"Next time you decide to have a party Harry, please invite me. I promise that I'll come."

Harry nodded before going back to his eggs and bacon. She was reaching for the orange juice when someone sat down next to her. Thinking it was Ginny, she continued eating her breakfast. When both Harry and Ron stopped eating and pulled out their wands, she looked. And nearly had a heart attack. Sitting next to her looking good for being completely drunk, was Malfoy, who had a plate in front of him.

"Can you pass the bacon?"

The three Griffindors just gaped at him. Malfoy looked back and fourth between the two before looking at Hermione.

"Good Morning Granger."

He than leaned over and gently kissed her on the lips. He pulled back, smiled at her before grabbing some toast and jam. She looked at the two boys. Harry looked like someone kicked him in the gut. Ron, well, he looked like he was having some sort of seizure. His face was beyond the point of red and was well onto a color that she couldn't define. A vein was thrubbing on his forehead and he was gripping his spoon so hard that his knuckles were white. Malfoy noticed this and smirked.

"Weasley, you look like you're having a seizure."

That did it. Ron stood up, dropping his wand and pointed a finger at Malfoy.

"WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU'RE DOING MALFOY!!!"

"I believe I am having breakfast."

Hermione looked at Harry, who looked at her at the same time. He grabbed the back of Ron's clothes and dragged him out of the Great Hall before they made a bigger scene.

"What are you doing here Malfoy?"

"You may call me Draco if you wish."

"Fine, answer the question Draco."

He stared at her before responding.

"I was having breakfast with you."

"At the Griffindor table?"

He nodded before standing up. He was opening his mouth to say something when Zabini stormed into the room, saw Malfoy and came over to them. He nodded his hello at her before facing his friend.

"May I have a word Draco?"

He nodded, leaned down and kissed Hermione on the cheek before leaving the Great Hall with Zabini. She saw that other students were staring dumbfounded over at her.

"What?"

They quickly went back to their breakfast. Well, that was an interesting breakfast. Taking one last sip of her orange juice, she stood and left the Hall to search for her two best friends. She found them out near the lake. Harry was sitting while Ron was pacing back and fourth. Coming towards them, she straightened her shoulders for the upcoming fight. Ron spotted her first and faced her.

"YOU..YOU..I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU DID THIS TO ME!!"

She came to a stop several feet away from him with Harry off to the side, watching them.

"What did I do to you Ron?"

"YOU ARE DATING THAT FERRET! AFTER ALL HE'S DONE TO US! AFTER ALL THE NAMES HE'S CALLED YOU!"

She sighed before responding.

"People grow up Ron."

"I FORBID YOU TO SEE HIM!!"

Her eyes narrowed and she saw Harry shake his head.

"You forbid me? Who do you think you are Ronald Weasley? You are not my father, nor my brother so how dare you? I can date whomever I chose too,"

"AS LONG AS IT'S NOT MALFOY!"

"Ron, you are my best friend. Why can't you be happy for me?"

"HOW CAN I BE HAPPY WHEN YOU WHORE YOURSELF TO A SLYTHERIN?!"

It went so quiet that even the birds shut up. She took a couple deep breathes to calm herself before she did any rash. Seeing his face, he actually believed that she would actually sleep with someone to get them to like her, she lost all control that she had. Her wand was pulled out and her famous charm with the birds was fired before Ron could even blink.

"HOW DARE YOU RONALD WEASLEY!!!"

The little yellow canaried chased him all the way back to the castle and inside. She waited for a few minutes before facing Harry.

"If you are going to degard me too Harry, it's best that you leave now."

He shook his head.

"I won't."

"Good."

"Are you sure about this Hermione? I'll be there for you no matter what you do because you're a sister to me. I just don't want to see you get hurt by anyone."

"Is anyone sure about anything?"

"No I suppose not. Just to warn you now, if he does anything to hurt you, I will not hesitate to Avada him."

She smiled before closing the distance to hug him. They made their way inside shortly afterwards, where she found out that Ron wasn't speaking to her. The protrait was barely closed when Ginny pounced on her, dragging her all the way up to the girl dorms.

"So I heard that Victoria and Draco broke up last night."

Hermione nodded in agreement.

"I heard."

Ginny was watching her.

"I also heard that someone also sat down at the wrong table this morning."

She blushed and Ginny's face broke into a huge smile for her friend.

"Tell me what exactly happened!"

So she did. Ginny jumped off the bed and did a happy dance around the room.

"YES!!!!"

Hermione laughed at her friends antics.

"Come, we must go find Luna and tell her!"

Now she was just along for the ride. They ran out of the Griffindor Tower and was heading towards the Ravenclaw Tower when rounding a corner, she collided with someone. Looking up from the floor where she fell, she stared into cold blue eyes of Victoria Spellman, who sneered at her. Standing behind her was Parkinson and Cho Chang. Since when did Cho hang out with Slytherins?

"Watch where you're walking."

Spellman stepped around her and continued on as did Parkinson. When Cho went to step around Hermione, she kicked her in the ribs, knocking the breathe out of her.

"Whore."

She laid there catching her breathe with Ginny kneeling beside her watching Cho walk away with the two Slytherins. She looked at Ginny who looked simply furious at the Ravenclaw perfect.

"I can't believe she did that to you Hermione."

The ribs were a bit tender but will eventually go away. The two of them continued on to tell Luna the happy news. Ginny was going to knock on the protrait but she stopped her.

"Gin, I know the password."

Ginny looked over at her and smiled.

"Head Girl privileges."

Saying the password (moon mist) the two Griffindors entered. Upon entering, all the Ravenclaw girls that were milling around the Common Room fell silent and glared at Hermione. Eeks, they got the death glare down pat. No one was willing to go get Luna for them, so they stood at the bottom of the staircase and yelled for her. Moments later, the blonde haired girl appeared. Taking in the atmosphere, she led the two of them out of the Common Room. Once in the hall, they started walking. Ginny spoke first.

"What's the deal with the attitude?"

Luna looked at them and smiled.

"Oh nothing. Victoria was just there, telling some interesting things."

Ginny and Hermione exchanged looks.

"What kind of things Luna?"

"Oh just that she and Draco broke up. She caught him cheating on her."

"Merlin! With who?"

"Why with you Hermione."

Both her and Ginny stopped in their tracks, staring at Luna doing fish impersonations.

"What do you mean by that?"

Before she could answer, she fell to the floor in a Full Body Bind. Whipping out their wands, only to have them blasted out of their hands, the two girls faced their attackers. Several girls stood there with their wands aimed at them. Hermione recognized one of them as Daphne Greengrass, a Slytherin in the same year. The other girls were not only Slytherin but Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff as well.

"What do you want?"

Daphne spoke for the girls.

"We came to enforce the rules."

Rules? She knew all the school rules. She heard Ginny groan beside her before she spoke up.

"She doesn't know the rules."

All the girls shook their heads.

"Than you should have taught them to her."

"What rule did I break?"

"You stole another girl's boyfriend."

What? She didn't even open her mouth to respond when they petrified Ginny. Now completely alone against several girls, Hermione started to panic. Daphne and the other's circled her. She faced the leader of the pack as the first punch swung and hit her in the nose. Another hit her in the cheek, another in the gut. The punches continued even when she fell to the ground where they turned into kicks. The last thing she heard before everything went black was

"Whore."


	4. Chapter 4

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER OR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

Voices. Though she could barely make out what any of them were saying. Struggling to pull herself out of the heavy fog that seemed to settle upon her eyes she woke up. Blinking several times to clear her mind, she looked around her and noticed first that she was in the Hospital Wing. Harry was sitting in the chair next to her, zoning off. Ron was standing at the foot of her bed, back facing her, arms crossed and she was guessing glaring at Draco, whom was leaning against the bed across from her. She pulled herself upright which caught Harry's and Draco's attention.

"'Mione!"

Ron whirled around and shoved Draco out of the way to stand on her other side. Not put off, Draco sat himself down on the edge of the bed and faced her way.

"Hey guys. What time is it?"

"Two in the afternoon, Monday."

Oh Merlin, she missed classes! She frantically searched around for Madam Pomphrey so she could be released. She really needs to go talk to her Professors about the class notes and any assignments that she surely missed from today. She stopped her search when she heard Draco chuckle.

"Relax Granger, you can copy my notes from Potions. Professor Slughorn didn't assign any homework for today."

"Her name is Hermione."

She rolled her eyes at Ron who still has yet to stop glaring at Draco.

"Ron, will you relax?"

Ron turned his glare on her.

"Why should I relax 'Mione? Since you two are supposedly dating, he can't even use your first name?"

"That is really none of your concern Ronald."

"It is my concern, you are my best friend!"

"If all you are going to be doing Mister Weasley is yell, than I must ask you to kindly remove yourself from here."

Ah Madam Pomphrey has decided to show up. The older woman pushed her way past Ron and stood over her, before waving her wand about.

"How are you feeling Miss Granger?"

"I'm feeling great. A little tired. When can I be released?"

"Let me just go get some potions for you to take."

The Mediwitch hurried off towards her officee. Hermione looked over at Harry.

"So what happened while I was sleeping?"

Harry was silent for a moment before responding.

"The entire Ravenclaw except Luna, has detention with Professor McGonagall. Apparently, after beating you unconcious, they all walked past. Nobody removed the jinx on either of the girls. Ginny was beyond furious and upset about what happened. Hermione, who did attack you?"

She stared at Harry trying to gather her thoughts. She could see several bodies standing around her but everytime she tried to see who they were, her mind would go blank.

"I don't know."

"What do you mean you don't know!"

"Exactly that Ron! My mind comes up blank everytime I try to remember."

Madam Pomphrey came up than, halting the conversation between the four teens. Downing the three potions, she was released from the Hospital Wing. Both Harry and Ron followed Draco and herself back to the Head Dorms. Draco went in first and Hermione was about to follow him, when Harry laid a hand upon her arm.

"Hermione, are you sure that you don't want to spend the night in the Griffindor Tower?"

She gave him a small smile before answering.

"I'm sure Harry. I could use my own pillow and blankets tonight. I'll see you guys down at dinner?"

"Okay. Just owl us if you need anything. Even if it's rescueing from Malfoy."

"I'll do that. See you."

That said, she entered the dorm and closed the protrait behind her. Draco was coming out from the kitchen with a red apple in his hand.

"Hey, I don't mean to ditch since you just got back from the Hospital Wing but I promised Blaise that I would practice flying tonight with him."

She smiled at him.

"I understand. Go have fun. Don't worry about me."

"Are you sure? I can always owl him and cancel?"

"No no no, I don't want to keep you from your friends."

He gave her a smile that made her heart stop. Damn, was she one lucky girl or what? He came over by her and gently kissed her on her cheek. When he pulled back, she followed him and kissed him quickly on the lips. Before pulling away and walked around him.

"Have fun with Blaise."

She said over her shoulder as she went up the stairs to her room. Seconds after entering her room, she heard the protrait close, signaling that he left. Peering out into the common room, she confirmed what she heard, he wasn't there anymore. Running down the stairs, she ran up to his and opened his door. The bad thing about the Head Dorm's is that their own personal bedrooms have no locks on them. They would have to personally charm it shut. Since she has rarely been here, she didn't think that he would charm is shut. And she was right. Slowly tiptoeing into the room she scanned it. The window near his desk, was open and overlooked the lake. She stopped in the middle of the room and looked around. There was four picture frames on the nightstand next to the bed. Crossing the room, she kneeled in front of it to check the pictures out. The first one was of him with his mother, she's guessing they were standing in front of the garden at the Manor. The second was of him and Zabini dressed in the Slytherin Quidditch robes holding their brooms, near the pitch here at school. The second was of him, Zabini, Parkinson, and Spellman. She had to double look at the picture when she noticed the background, they were standing in front of the castle at Disney World at Orlando Florida. That's a muggle theme park, why was he there? Than she remembered that Spellman was a transfer student from America, so that makes sense. The last picture was of him and Spellman. They must have had some fancy thing to go to cause Draco was in a tux and Spellman was in a flowing black dress. Draco had lifted her up bridal style and her head was tossed back laughing at something that he said. She continued watching the picture as Spellman's head came forward and the two of them kissed. Hermione stood there for who knows how long until she was snapped out of her thoughts when someone spoke.

"That picture was taken at her junior prom."

She jumped nearly a foot in the air when he spoke. Turning she faced him and smiled guiltily at him.

"I'm sorry, I know that I shouldn't have came in here without permission. I just couldn't,"

Draco entered into the bedroom shaking his head as he picked up the picture and stared at it for a second before putting it back down.

"You don't need to apologize, if I didn't want you to enter, you wouldn't have been able to get in."

"That still doesn't excuse my snooping."

He looked at her and raised an eyebrow.

"You haven't touch anything, so you really weren't snooping."

"How do you know?"

"The same way that I knew that you entered my room."

So he did have some charms up! Sneaky Slytherin! She looked back at the picture just as the two of them kissed. She looked back up to see him looking at her.

"Can I ask you a personal question Draco? If you don't mind?"

"I don't mind."

"How long have you two known each other?"

"I'm assuming you mean Victoria?"

She nodded and he looked back down at the picture almost fondly as he thought about his answer.

"We have known each other our entire lives. Her family used to live here in England, but moved to America when the Dark Lord first rose to power. We used to floo each other letters all the time. Every summer my family and I would go visit, spend a month or two depending on how our mother's were getting along. Blaise came along one year, his family was going through a crisis with his mother, him and Victoria got along great. Pansy followed the next year. Her and Victoria fought for the first week until Victoria hexed her with a bat bogey hex just before first year, they became best friends after that."

She didn't know how to respond so she kept quiet. Draco continued talking.

"I just want to let you know, that even though Victoria and I broke up, we will always be best friends. I will always be there for her if she needs me. I need to know now, if you will have any problems with that."

He stared at her as she thought. She was torn into two. They knew each other their entire lives, who was she to say that they couldn't be friends anymore? Than again, was she really comfortable with that? Knowing that her boyfriend would hang out with a former girlfriend, who he has so much history with? Knowing that Spellman could possibly be the first girl who the Slytherin Sex God has slept with? Draco seemed to hear her thoughts.

"Just to clear the air, Victoria and I have never had sex. We have shared a bed but never went further than that. Her father would kill me."

Well that cleared that up.

"She doesn't seem to like me."

Draco started laughing and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"What's so funny?"

"Granger, you are my new girl, of course she won't like you at first. Her and Daphne didn't get along at first."

Daphne. Daphne. Why does that name raise an alarm in her head?

"You used to date Daphne?"

Draco shook his head.

"Heavens no! We got drunk one night and made out. Blaise being the tattletale he was, owled Victoria, who had Pansy hex all of Daphne's clothes bright pink with yellow polka dots, and I mysteriously lost all my hair gel."

She stared at him before laughing.

"So that's why during third year, you never wore your hair slicked back?"

"Yup."

She continued laughing harder until he tackled her onto his bed. She promptly stopped laughing as he crawled over her so that he was straddling her.

"What are yo-"

He kissed her. Not know what to do at first, she soon caught on and mimicked his movements. He gently bit down on her lower lip causing her to gasp in shock. Taking the opportunity, his tongue slide in. As she was busy keeping up dueling with his tongue, she didn't notice his hand creeping up under her shirt until it was resting just below her bra. His other hand ran up her thigh and brought it up over his back. They continued on for who knows how long (if you were making out with a hot guy, would you keep track of time?).

"Okay, I defiantely did not need to see that."

Than a male voice spoke up.

"See what?"

Draco pulled away from her and the both of them looked towards the open bedroom door. Standing there was Spellman and Zabini. Spellman had her arms crossed and looked slightly grossed out while Zabini had a grin on his face.

"When you two are done, will you please come down to the common area?"

Spellman stepped away from the door, and pulling Zabini behind her, walked away from the door. She knew that her face has got to be the brightest shade of red, and adjusted her shirt when Draco stood up. He waited until she was ready before leading the way out of the bedroom and into the pit where two vemonous snakes were waiting. Once downstairs, she saw that she was wrong, there was three snakes, not two. Even better. Gathering the courage her house was so famous for, she sat down on the loveseat across from them. Spellman stared at her with a blank expression as Draco sat down next to her. She tossed her black hair over her shoulder before speaking.

"I just wanted to offer my sympathies towards what happen to you Miss Granger. You simply can never know with people these days."

Hermione stared before responding.

"So you had nothing to do with it?"

Spellman looked shocked at the thought.

"Why on Earth would I want a fellow student let alone Head Girl attacked?"

"Oh I don't know, maybe because I am dating your recently ex boyfriend?"

Spellman sat back and smiled at her before looking at Draco.

"Draco can date whomever he so chooses. Besides, it would be petty of me to do such a thing."

Hermione narrowed her eyes at the black haired witch before her.

"So what were you doing at the Ravenclaw Tower?"

Spellman looked at her confused as did the other three Slytherins. Draco spoke for Spellman.

"Granger, Victoria wasn't near the Ravenclaw Tower last night. She was with the four of us, in the Common Room."

She shook her head.

"No I remember her walking out of the Common Room with Pansy and Cho Chang."

"Miss Granger, I swear to you that I wasn't near the Ravenclaw Tower last night."

She looked at Draco who nodded.

"If she was Granger, I'm sure Weaselette and Lovegood would have said something already."

Knowing that they wouldn't have admitted anything right now, she dropped the whole thing.

"So what are you guys doing here?"

Zabini spoke for the two girls.

"We are extending an olive branch. Since you are dating our best friend, we figured the least we could do is be nice and civil towards you."

She stared at the three of them in shock before gathering enough wits to answer them.

"Okay, I accept. It would be nice not having to be taunting daily by the Slytherins."

The three Slytherins all smiled before Zabini extended his hand. She reached out and shook it. Parkinson soon did the same. Spellman was the last one. Hermione reached out and as she was shaking her hand, the ring on Spellman's hand caught her attention. It was a crest of some sort. They quickly shook hands before Spellman leaned back.

"Draco, your mother owled me earlier. Is Christmas break still on?"

"We always celebrate Christmas together, why would this year be any different?"

Spellman's eyes shifted and pointed at Hermione before focusing back at Draco, who fell silent.

"What?"

Hermione looked at Draco who appeared indifferent.

"We go to an exclusive resort over in Italy for Christmas break."

"Oh?"

Parkinson spoke up.

"It's just for Purebloods."

The conversation never really picked up after that. Hermione was lost in her own thoughts and followed the four Slytherins down to the Great Hall for dinner. She went to the Griffindor table and sat down next to Harry and Ron, both of whom stopped eating when she did.

"'Mione is everything all right?"

She smiled and nodded at the two of them before getting a plate together for herself. Dessert came about and she was still going over everything that happened that afternoon that she didnt pay any attention until Ron almost dropped the fork for his apple pie ala mode. She didnt bother to ask since she looked up and the saw Draco, Zabini, Parkinson, and Spellman make their way over and sit across from them. Draco smiled at her as did Zabini. Spellman and Parkinson nodded their greetings. Spellman helped herself to a piece of apple pie and was reaching over for the cream when one of the bracelets hanging from her wrist, got caught on Ron's fork when he rashly reached out to hand her the bowl with the hand that was holding his fork. He stammered as he fiddled with it until the bracelet broke. The charms that were hanging from it went everywhere. Ron completely forgetting that he was a wizard and could simply summon the charms, started gathering them. Meanwhile, the other three Slytherins stopped eating their dessert and was staring at Spellman, who had her eyes closed and seemed to be trying to calm herself down. Draco placed a hand on her lower arm before speaking to Ron.

"Weasley, you do know that you are a wizard and could simply summon the charms?"

Ron went red, all the way to the tip of his ears. Parkinson stood up and came over by Spellman, who now had her eyes opened and was staring at the broken bracelet on the wooden table. Not saying a word, Spellman waved her hand, and the missing charms came soaring towards her. Holding her hand out palm up, the charms landed and made a pile in the middle of her palm. Closing the hand, she reached out and picked up the broken bracelet before looking at Draco.

"I'll see you later. Have a good evening Miss Granger, Mister Potter, Weasley."

That said, she stood up and left the Great Hall followed by Parkinson. The stillness at the table broke when Harry commented.

"That went well."


	5. Chapter 5

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS.

**AN: Thank you to everyone who reviewed my story. You made my day with them!!**

Time passed quickly after the bracelet incident in the Great Hall. Ron offered to replace the silver bracelet but since it had sentimental value it could never totally be replaced, nor be fixed due to some charms that were placed upon it. The relation between the two rival houses became more violate since the Slytherin's found out that Ron (a Griffindor, member of the Golden Trio at that) hurt a member of their house, let alone the Slytherin Queen. She found the whole Slytherin royality such as a Queen, King, Prince, and Princess was complete rubbish and told Draco so one night. He only smiled in response and told her that she wouldn't understand. Draco and herself were still together, she now spent most of her nights in the Head Room instead of the Griffindor Tower like she used too. They would eat breakfast together, supper he's over at the Slytherin table, and the only meal they didn't eat together was lunch since their schedules were different. The only thing that was really bothering her was that for the past couple of weeks on Friday and Saturday nights around midnight when Draco thought she was asleep, he sneaks out of the dorm. Ten minutes later, she can see him and three sometimes only two run out across the grounds to the front gates. Once past, they quickly disappeared from sight and don't return for several hours. Then Draco either sneaks back into the dorm or she assumes he bunks at the Slytherin dorms. This behavior has gone on long enough and now she wanted answers. She waited up one Saturday night for him and the clock was nearing three in the morning when he slipped into the dorm. Not noticing that she was sitting in a chair facing the door, he started climbing the stairs to his room. He only made it a couple of steps when she waved her wand causing the lights to suddenly brighten."  
"Where were you?"  
He stopped and faced her. He looked at the clock quickly than back at her and smiled.

"What are you still doing up Hermione?"

Yes, he finally started calling her by her first name, though he still calls her Granger when in public. But now isn't the time to be distracted.

"Waiting for you."

"Well, come. Let's go to bed, it's late."

She shook her head.

"Not until you tell me where you've been sneaking off to."

He removed his cloak and hung it over the banister of the staircase. She than noticed he was dressed up. Since he normally wore dressier clothes, it really didn't shock her. Although she did spend a few seconds mentally appreciating the picture standing before her. He came down the few steps and stood a few feet away.

"Are you going to make this a big deal Hermione?"  
She stood up and crossed her arms over her t-shirt that she wore for bed.

"Just tell me Draco."

"Why?"

"Because I want to know why my boyfriend is always sneaking out!"

He stared at her before smirking.

"Are you worried that I'm out fucking other girls Granger?"

"No."

"Why not?"

"Because Spellman told me you're not a cheater."  
The smirk turned a bit cold.

"And you believed her."

Not a question but she still nodded anyways.

"Granger, you are just the girl I'm currently occupying my time with. I would have no qualms about fucking other girls. Now, if you were the girl I was in love with, that would be a different story."

She was stunned to say the least. He actually admitted that he would cheat on her and not feel guilty about it. His smirk stayed as he watched her face. How she desperately wanted to smack that smirk off of it.

"You want to know where I was."

She nodded and he stepped closer.

"I went clubbing. Blaise, Pansy, and Victoria came with me. Blaise and Pansy immediately went their own way,"

He stepped closer.

"I danced all night with Victoria. She was wearing the hottest little dress that I have ever seen in my life. Clung to her curves, had absolutely no back, the dress barely covered her ass but for the night, she was mine."

He moved behind her, muttered something so soft that she didn't catch it before whispering in her ear.

"Does it bother you that I would grab her tight ass as we ground against each other? That I grew hard as I watched sweat trickle down between her breasts and because I could, I leaned down and licked it up between the valley?"

While he was whispering all this into her ear, she could feel the pounding of the bass from the club. She could see all the bodies dancing on the floor, moving with the beat of the music. She felt the lust came as she witnessed her boyfriend grinding with another woman. She pulled away from him, and as she did, the images faded. She now stood facing him, breathing heavily, still somewhat aroused. He was watching her reaction with amusement.

"What was that?"

The twinkle (he now reminded her of Dumbledore) in his eye got brighter.

"That my dear Granger, was dark magic."

Her eyes must have bugged out of her head.

"You just used dark magic on me!"

He nodded. She was contemplating on how the get away with murder while her breathing returned to normal.

"So were you really at a club?"

"Yes, but dancing with Victoria like I implied? No."

She was silent gathering her thoughts.

"Can I come next time?"

Draco looked at her shocked for a second.

"Not to the club we go to."

Hermione placed a hand upon her hip.

"Why not? I bet I can get us out of here quicker than you can."

He grinned before answering.

"Really and how's that?"

"I have a map, rather Harry does."

He was still a beat than he chuckled.

"A map? Of Hogwarts?"

She nodded.

"Yeah, and it shows exactly where everyone is in the castle."

He smiled.

"Sounds pretty farfetched to me."

She rolled her eyes at him.

"I'll show it to you on one condition."

He raised an eyebrow.

"That is?"

"Take me clubbing."

"I'll take you to a club Granger."

She almost jumped up and down in glee but remembered who she was with in time to prevent embarassment.

"May I go to bed now Hermione?"

"Oh yeah, sorry."

He kissed her softly on the lips before heading up to his room, grabbing his cloak on the way up. Hermione went to bed shortly after. She waited the next morning at the Great Hall for Ron and Harry to show up. Several Slytherins walked past her, now instead of tossing insults her way, they either ignored her or roughly pushed her out of the way with their shoulders. Ron and Harry were among the last people to show up for Sunday breakfast. Since Draco skips breakfast, Ron's always in a good mood. As they sat down in their normal spot, she also noticed that Spellman skipped breakfast. Zabini and Parkinson were their eating some toast and a glass of orange juice. Not thinking anything of it, she paid attention to her own breakfast.

"Good morning Harry, Ron."

Two good mornings responded to her greeting. She waited until Harry was done eating his scrambled eggs and was just starting on his crispy bacon.

"Hey Harry?"

He looked at her as he took a bit of bacon.

"I was hoping I could borrow the map tonight when I do my patrols."

"Sure thing 'Mione. I'll give it to you after breakfast."

"Cool, thanks Harry."

He smiled at her before continuing with his breakfast. She noticed than that Ron seemed a bit dazed.

"Everything alright Ron?"

He looked at her, blinked, and gave a silly smile.

"I had a dream about an angel last night."

Harry snorted with laughter.

"An angel Ron?"

"Yes, she came to me wearing the prettiest white dress. She's perfect."

He went back to dreamland leaving Hermione confused. She turned to Harry and waited for him to finish what was in his mouth before he answered the obvious question. Harry leaned over by her and spoke in a low tone.

"Our dear friend Ron, had a dream about a certain Slytherin."

A certain Slytherin? What? She didn't have to think too long for at that moment, Spellman entered to Great Hall. Ron immediately sat up straight and actually puffed his chest out. She heard Harry unsuccessfully cover up his laughter. Spellman sat down next to Daphne Greengrass. Without looking their way once, she watched as Spellman and Greengrass leaned close together and talk about something to which Greengrass nodded. Spellman smiled, grabbed a glass of orange juice before leaving the Great Hall. Neither Zabini nor Parkinson went with her. Odd, she thought the four Slytherins always moved about the castle together. If not all four than at least paired up. As soon as Spellman left the Great Hall, Ron slouched and resumed eating. Rolling her eyes at her best friend, she waited for Harry to finish eating. Not waiting long, they left Ron to inhale his breakfast on his own and made their way to the Griffindor tower. Harry ran up to his room while she waited around the Common Room. Ginny must still be in bed cause she wasn't sitting where she normally sits, the red sofa chair that was pushed near the fire. Harry was back down with the map and as he handed it to her, he spoke.

"You can hang onto it for as long as you need it 'Mione. If I need it, I'll come and get it."

"Okay, thanks so much Harry!"

He smiled warmly at her.

"Are you going to hang out with us today?"

"Sorry, I really got to get that Charms essay done."

Harry shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe next time than."

"Sure thing. I'll see you later Harry."

With that she left Harry standing there in the Common Room. If she would have looked over her shoulder she would have seen his shoulders slump down as he watched her leave. But she didn't since she was in a hurry to get back to Head Dorms. Draco was still asleep in his room when he got back so she pulled out her schoolwork and got started. She was nearing the end of the foot long essay several hours later when Draco came out of his room. She looked up at him and smiled.

"I got the map."

Draco came over and sat next to her on the floor.

"Well let's see this so called map."

She pulled it out from underneath the textbook, he only glanced at it before dismissing it.

"That's only a bit of parchment."

She shushed him and giggled at the expression of being shushed. She held the tip of her wand on the blank parchment.

"I solemnly swear that I'm up to no good."

She watched Draco's face as lines appeared like spiderwebs over the once blank parchment. He's face went from boredom to wonderment at the map. He held out his hand.

"May I?"

Without a word, she handed it over to him. He opened it all the way up and his eyes darted around. She leaned on him and looked on the map also. She spotted Parkinson nearing the girls bathroom that Mrytle haunts with Spellman, who's last name appeared blurry. Draco's finger pointed that out.

"Why is her's blurry?"

"I don't know, that's never happened before."

"Oh."

They spent the good part of the next hour looking over the map. Her pointing out the hidden passageways to him. Which ones were still able to use and what one's were blocked.

"How do you get the map to go all blank?"

Once again she pointed her wand at it.

"Mischief managed."

The map wiped itself off the parchment instantly. Draco was silent for a moment than faced her.

"Guess I owe you a night of clubbing."

She smiled at him, than faced her essay once again.

"Don't mind me, I just really need to get this done."

"That's alright. I'm going to go find Blaise. See you later Granger."

She said her byes and he left. She had her essay done and was just making a cup of hot coco in the kitchen when Draco came back. She smiled at him but he only stared at her.

"Granger, we need to talk."


	6. Chapter 6

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE HARRY POTTER CHARACTERS!

We need to talk. The most feared sentence in the world. Everybody dreads hearing this sentence from their significant other, boss, or their parents. Majority of the time, when this sentence preceeds a conversation, nothing good comes from it. Hermione leaned back from where she was sitting and waited until Draco sat down near her on the couch.

"Are you breaking up with me?"

He looked at her for a moment before smiling.

"Merlin no, sorry if I made you worry."

Okay, since he's not breaking up with her than what could he want?

"Than?"

"I was talking with Blaise, Pansy, and Victoria about you coming along due to the help with that map of yours."

"Okay?"

"Blaise and Pansy are cool with you coming but Victoria would like to look at the map before we go."

Why would she?

"He told me that my last name appears blurry on this map Miss Granger."

Startled, Hermione jumped and nearly fell off the couch. She never noticed that Spellman also entered with Draco for this conversation. Spellman sat down on the arm chair across the coffee table. Hermione looked at her and noticed that for someone who stayed out late going clubbing, she didn't look tired. In fact, Spellman looked secretly pleased about something. Without saying a word, Hermione pulled out the map and laid it open upon the table. Tapping it with her wand,

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

She still gets a kick out of Draco's face everytime he sees that map form. Spellman leaned forward resting her elbows upon her knees watching the lines appear. Hermione was somewhat disappointed from her lack of response of seeing the map. Soon enough, the entire map was there, and Hermione watch Spellman's blue eyes dart around the map taking everything in. She leaned closer when she spotted her name.

"Hmm, you were right Draco. My last name is blurred."

"I have never seen that done before. The map has always shown who the person was. Even when Peter Pettigrew was hiding at Ron's pet rat."

Spellman's eyes narrowed ever so slightly at the mention of Pettigrew. Wasn't she from America, so how would she know who he was? Spellman studied the map for several more minutes before leaning back and nodding.

"Interesting work of magic Miss Granger. However did you come by it?"

"It's actually Harry's. His father and his friends made it when they were here at Hogwarts."

"Interesting."

Hermione looked back at Draco, who was staring off into space.

"So? Can I come?"

Draco's attention snapped back into the present and his gaze darted towards Spellman before focusing upon her.

"A deal's a deal. I'll take you with one time."

Satisified, Hermione reached out with her wand and tapped the map once more.

"Mischief managed."

The map vanished more quickly than it came. Spellman stood up shortly afterwards.

"I shall you later. Have a good evening Miss Granger."

"You also."

With that, she left the Head's Dorms. The following week went by rather quickly, thankfully, since Draco told her Tuesday evening that they would be going clubbing this Saturday night. Not knowing what one wears to a club, she put on her best skirt and blouse. Spellman, Zabini, and Parkinson entered the Common Room Saturday close to ten pm. Spellman and Parkinson approached her with a bag.

"Are you seriously going to be wearing that Miss Granger?"

Hermione looked down at her clothes before replying.

"Yes."

Parkinson thrust the clothes bag at her, while Spellman turned her around and gave her a gently push towards the bedroom.

"That is simply unacceptable. Thankfully, I thought ahead and brought you something more appropriate to wear."

Not having any choice, Hermione closed her door behind her and set the bag down upon her bed. Slowly unzipping the bag, she pulled out a hanger with a scrap of material hanging on it. Did they honestly think that she was going to wear this? Their just lucky that she really wants to go tonight. Sighing, she took off her knee length grey skirt and the white blouse she was originally wearing and tugged on the black dress. It was short, it was black, and it showed way too much skin. She kept her hair down to at least cover up her shoulders. Making her way back down into the Common Room, she noticed that Spellman and Draco were standing a little close together and looked like they were discussing something. Hermione recieved approval from Parkinson, and once Spellman spotted her coming, she stepped away from Draco.

"That's much better."

When Hermione saw what Spellman was wearing, she thanked everything that was holy they put her into something tame. Her dress was also black like Hermione's but thats where the smiliarities ended. The neckline for the dress was low. Very low. Below her belly button low. She must have placed a sticking charm to keep everything in place and to avoid exposure. The back of the dress was modest, came to just above the shoulder blades. Parkinson's outfit was a deep green halter dress that Hermione approved of, until Parkinson turned around. There was absolutely no back to the dress. Her entire back was bare so anyone could see it. It gathered to just to the point where her ass crack would show if it went any lower. Stunned, she stood there staring until she felt someone stand next to her. Looking, she saw that it was Draco.

"Everything okay?"

She nodded, and noticed that everyone was ready and waiting for her. Pulling out the map and her wand.

"I solemnly swear that I am up to no good."

Checking over the map, she saw that the hallways were clear except for Peeves, who was down near the kitchens. Leading the way, she got them out of the castle without running into anybody. Once past the gates, Draco grabbed her hand and they apparated. They appeared in a dark alley where she could hear water dripping behind her. Still holding Draco's hand, she followed them out of the alley to a building just around the corner. A tall man was standing next to the door. Hermione noticed the long line of people waiting to gain entrance to the club and she groaned. Draco leaned down next to her.

"What's wrong?"  
"Look at that long line," she replied "We're going to have to wait forever!"

Draco chuckled before leading the group past the line.

"Not when you're a Malfoy."

The bouncer took one look at Draco before permitting him entrance. She started following him when the bouncer stopped her by placing a hand upon her lower arm. Puzzled she looked up at him but before anything was said, Spellman appeared at her side.

"She's with me."

The bouncer stared at Spellman who just stared back before he nodded allowing them through. Hermione looked at Spellman as they crossed into the club.

"What was that about?"

Spellman didn't respond, just led her along a walkway that was wrapped around and above the dancefloor. Hermione stared in what was almost awe as she took in all the dancing bodies down on the floor. It was simply unrealy and she was glad to be here tonight. Even though she had to wear such a horrid dress. Spellman led her to a talbe that was near enough to the ledge that they could see the people below. She sat down next to Draco, with Spellman on his other side, Parkinson next to her, Zabini next. They formed a half circle on the table. They were there for not even a minute when a young waitress came with their drinks. Hermione was shocked upon spotting the studded black dog collar around her neck. None of the people she was withgave the waitress any attention, so Hermione smiled her thanks when given her drink. The waitress gaped at her stunned. Parkinson, realizing the waitress was still here, have her a glare.

"You may leave now."

Without taking a backwards glance, the waitress scrambled away from the table. Hermione leaned towards Draco.

"Why was she wearinga dog collar?"

He slightly smiled before answering.

"It's part of the uniform."

Oh. After having several drinks, Spellman and Parkinson stood and disappeared down onto the dancefloor. She watched as the two girls joined the crowd and became lost in it. Moments later Zabini also excused himself and followed the path the girls took. Draco pulled her out of her seat seconds later. She felt the alcohol the moment she stood up. She swayed for a second but Draco held her up until she regained her balance. She followed him down the stairs to the floor. They danced for who knows how long. The first few minutes they were out there, she didn't get the hang of it, but eventually she did. She had a blast, not once did she see the other three they came with and that was okay with her. She was just turning so her back was against Draco's front when she froze. Standing there, just beyond a couple dancing like they were, was none other than Bellatrix Lestrange.


	7. Chapter 7

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS, JUST VICTORIA.

Time froze when she made eye contact with Lestrange. Wasn't she supposed to be in prison, so why was she here? Refusing to break eye contact and lost sight of the crazy witch. The longer they stared at each other, the memories of the torture that she has endured due to this witch came unbidden to her mind. Lestrange grinned and gave her a small finger wave. Draco finally realizing that she wasn't moving at all, leaned down by her.

"Hermione, what's wrong?"

She, still not looking away, pointed at the wild haired witch. Draco looked to where she was pointing between the two other dancing couples.

"What?"

"Your psycho aunt is here!"

He placed both hands on her shoulders before answering.

"Hermione, theres no one there."

What? She's staring right at the crazy witch.

"She's right there Draco."

He stood up straight and looked again. A person on the dance floor moved, blocking Lestrange from sight. When the person finally was out of the way, Lestrange was gone. Hermione's eyes darted everywhere looking for the witch but no matter where she looked, she couldn't spot her. Hermione pulled away from Draco and faced him.

"I need something to drink. Be right back."

He nodded and she slipped through the crowd of bodies. After telling the bartender what she wanted, she waited while he got it. The bartender just gave her the drink when the hairs on the back of her neck stood up. She felt the lips as they were placed next to her ear. She felt the wind from the whispered words that followed.

"Well, if it isn't Potters little Mudblood."

Not even thinking, she turned to her left and bolted. She pushed past several people on her way out, ignoring the shouts that came. All she could hear was the giggling of that mad woman. The door slammed shut behind her as she ran. She ignored the yells of the bouncer and turned the corner into the alley in which they came in. She leaned up against the cold stones of the building while trying to catch her breath and thoughts. Normally she wasn't so out of breath but she suppose that being panicked doesn't help the matter any. After several minutes of standing there, another set of footsteps was heard. She instantly straightened upwards as the newcomer came around the corner. She relaxed when she saw that it was only Spellman. She let out a sigh of relief before stepping away from the wall to meet her.

"We need to get out of here."

Spellman stopped several steps away.

"Why?"

Hermione stared for a second.

"There's a Death Eater inside. We need to leave and inform Harry!"

Spellman was silent for a beat until she spoke.

"I know."

Hermione was relieved that someone believed her that she closed her eyes. That was when she made her mistake. With her eyes closed she never saw the jet of red light.


	8. Chapter 8

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER NOR ANY OF THE CHARACTERS. ONLY VICTORIA!

She had no idea how long she was out for. Coming awake, she immediately realized that she was in damp dark cell with only a tiny window to up high for her to see out of. Touching the surronding walls, she knew that three of the four walls were cement while the other was nothing but a ward of energy. Someone must have placed a charm upon the window cause there was no movement of light through it, so she had no way of telling if it was day or night. Only one person came and he, guessing by his height, never spoke to her. Just slid the tray of food towards her. Ha, food if thats what you want to call it, consisted of warm water and hard bread. Lovely. There was only one time that she attempted to talk to the guard when he was bringing her the food. She waited until he was right in front of the door before saying anything.

"Excuse me? I was wondering if you could tell me what day it is?"

The man stopped moving and she could feel his gaze uon her from under his hood. Completely grossed her out.

"What's in it for me?"

She scooted as far back as she could until her back hit the wall.

"Nothing you creep!"

The man laughed at her.

"Like I would ever dirty myself with a Mudblood."

She stuck her head up and glared at the man.

"Well Draco doesn't seem to mind."

The man just laughed and dropped the tray of food on the floor. The water spilled everywhere and the chunk of bread landed just beyond the ward, out of her reach.

"Opps."

That said, the man departed from the area, leaving Hermione there mourning the loss of the bread. Who knows how long has passed? She never asked the guard again. She was guessing that he only comes once a day, so at least seven days have gone by. She really wasn't worried. Harry would be looking for her and he would move Heaven and Earth to find her. That's how much faith she has in her friends. One day, the guard came with two others. This time there was no food. They simply disabled the ward and stood back.

"Follow me Mudblood."

"Why?"

They didn't answer just stood there as she unsteadily got to her feet and followed them. One guard walked in front of her while the last two walked behind her. Coming to a set of closed doors, the lead guard knocked.

"Enter."

The guard opened the door and led them in. Immediately, Hermione noticed several cloaked figures around a table loaded with food. Her mouth started watering the instant the aromas hit her nose. One of the guards pushed her near a chair but she didn't sit down. She won't sit down until she knows who's under the hoods.

"Why don't you sit down and join us Miss Granger?"

Why did that voice sound faintly familiar? She shook her head but before she could respond, the person spoke up again.

"Come, sit down and enjoy this wonderfully prepared food. Shame for it to go to waste."

Something about the voice had Hermione wanting to jump and do her every command. Before she knew it, she was sitting in the chair and a plate filled with chicken, mashed potatos and gravy, corn, you name it, it was within reach of her. Pumpkin juice filled the goblet in front of her.

"Who are you?"

"Eat. I'll answer any questions later."

So she did. She just finished a helping of trecle pudding and leaned back in the chair stuffed. That's kinda surprising that she wasn't sick considering all that they were feeding her was water and stale bread.

"The food was charm to give you nurishments Miss Granger."

"So who are you?"

The figure on the opposite end of the table reached up and pulled back her hood. Hermione gasped as long black hair fell down revealing Victoria Spellman. The other's on the table did the same, though Hermione didn't recognize them at all.

"YOU!"

Spellman raised an eyebrow before sipping from her goblet.

"What? Why?"

She shrugged her shoulder at Hermione's lack of words.

"And they call you the smartest witch of our generation. Pity."

Hermione stared at her, to which Spellman stared back.

"So tell me Miss Granger, how did you manage to find the Horacrux's that you three did? Surely there must be some sort of brains somewhere inside Potter and Weasely?"

Hermione narrowed her eyes at Spellman. That part of their journay hunting Horacrux's never made it public. They told no one about them.

"How do you know that?"

"I know many things Miss Granger."

"We did what needed to be done to take down a horrible tyrant! I thank Merlin every day that he is dead and in Hell where he belongs!"

Spellman laughed lightly.

"Oh Miss Granger, how I do love the foolish. Sleep now."

Hermione could feel the sleep coming over her unbidden. Furious at the reaction of hers, she blinked her eyes furiously several times before sleep came. Several hours later she came too and flung herself upright. Scanning the area quickly she noticed that she was once again back in her dorm at Hogwarts. What the hell? Grabbing her wand which was on her night stand where she always keeps it. She scrambled out of her room, faintly noticing that she was wearing a tank top and shorts, and ran over to Draco's room. Opening the door, she made it several steps before the sight in front of her stopped her in her tracks. What. The. Fuck? Laying there wrapped in each other's arms asleep was Spellman and Draco. She reached behind her, grabbed the closed thing to her which happened to be Draco's shoe and threw it at them. It hit Draco's shoulder, causing him to jerk awake. He glanced around and spotted her. His eyes narrowed in response.

"What the fuck do you want Granger?"

What was going on? Draco untangled himself from the bed, and only wearing a pair of shorts, pushed her out into the Common Room. He stood in front of the door with his arms crossed over his chest.

"What the fuck is that Draco?"

"Do not call me by my given name Mudblood. Do you understand?"

She was speechless for a moment.

"I believe I can call my boyfriend his given name."

Draco laughed. It was low and cold.

"Why would I ever want to dirty myself with a Mudblood?"

"Because you like me!"

"Granger, I would never like you."

She really had no more to say. If she stayed, she could end up cursing everyone there. Starting with that black haired lying bitch. Turning on her heels, she spun and left the Common Room. Striding through the corridors she made to griffindor tower in a record time. Stating the password, she entered and went up to the girls dorms. Ginny was just waking up and gatheriing her things for her shower.

"Ginny."

Ginny looked at her and smiled.

"Good moring Hermione. What brings you up here?"

"I caught my boyfriend in bed with another girl."

Ginny looked at her puzzled.

"Hermione, I didn't even know that you were dating anyone."


End file.
